


After the Rain

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Apologies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally indulgent ficlet that I wrote in response to the 131224 episode of Behind the Show (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vhrJytAv0s), where Daehyun could be interpreted as being maybe not the most sensitive friend in the whole world. I needed to make him apologize to make MYSELF feel better haha //o\\\ Enormous thanks to [Michelleisat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleisat/) for letting me rambling about this to her and for C for the title <3333
> 
> "After the rain, earth hardens" - After a storm, things will stand on more solid ground than they did before.
> 
> Read more: http://www.linguanaut.com/japanese_sayings.htm#ixzz2oxmZ8Gkq

"I'm sorry."

Youngjae sniffs and looks out the window. In the front seat, Himchan plays with the radio. Yongguk and the dongsaengs snore in the back.

"I said, I'm sorry."

Youngjae rubs his nose with the back of his hand.

The weather is changing. Maybe he's getting sick. He doesn't really look sick.

"So you're just going to ignore me now? Should I get a notebook so I can have Himchan hyung to pass you notes? Maybe learn sign language?"

Quick, Youngjae turns, and in the deep shadows of evening his eyes and his cheekbones and his mouth look sharp. "Yes," he says. "Exactly. That's it, Daehyun. I'm so incredibly upset that you were a bit more of an ass to me than usual that I'm never, ever going to speak to you again."

Daehyun huffs. "Well I'm trying to apologize." And he is. He's still not exactly sure why Youngjae got so upset but he could tell the minute it happened -- the air between them going cold and hard as a sheet of ice.

It hasn't thawed.

"I know," Youngjae says, and then he exhales. He washed off his stage makeup before they left and they styled his hair down today. He looks young and he sounds tired. "I know," he says again. "I just want to be angry for now."

"I didn't think it was such a big deal," Daehyun mutters. A low blow -- he knows how hard it was for Youngjae to read all those things the fans said about him. As a group they agreed it didn't matter, but they also all knew who had the least followers on twitter. But Youngjae never got upset or needed consolation or acted like it wasn't fair. He just worked quietly and without much fanfare at improving himself in any way he could.

To say the fans would find that boring -- it was a low blow. Daehyun had meant it to be.

They're all together all the time and Daehyun knows how hard it was for Youngjae and how hard he's worked at losing weight and improving his skills. But Daehyun's worked hard too and whatever -- it's dumb and childish but Youngjae didn't have to hog the entire interview.

Daehyun is allowed to be a dumb child. He's twenty years old and he works harder than most people twice his age. It's allowed.

Still ...

Youngjae's shoulders are hunched in a way that makes his heart feel sore. Beyond all the stupid jealousies and fights and petty disagreements, they're friends. Best friends, maybe, and they're going to have to keep being best friends for a long time still.

"I'm really sorry," Daehyun says again. What else can he say that will excuse it? Nothing. He's only got brute force on his side. "I'm sorry, Youngjae. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said it was boring. That was really stupid of me. I guess I'm just sick of hearing about how awesome you are and how you're the hottest trend and how you've gotten so dreamy lately and ..."

That does it. Despite himself, surely, Youngjae smiles.

"Shut up," he says, gruff, but that stupid dimple in his cheek his showing. "I'm still mad."

"But you're not going to never speak to me again?" Daehyun just wants to make sure.

Youngjae shakes his head. "I will again sometime," he says, and he blinks. "Not until we get back to the dorm at least. You're an ass."

"Hmmm," Daehyun says. He can't disagree, but they're only a half an hour from the dorm. He can live with that. 

Youngjae scowls at him -- nose wrinkling -- and drops his head against the headrest. 

Daehyun reaches out and grabs his hand. It's a little weird. Things between them always are. "I really am sorry."

Youngjae doesn't say anything but he also doesn't pull his hand away. For now that's good enough.


End file.
